Autonomous vehicles, also known as a driverless car, self-driving car, robotic car, and unmanned ground vehicle are controlled by way of sensory techniques. Sensory techniques utilize various sensors to sense the environment so that the vehicle can navigate without human input. Sensory techniques can include radar, laser light, GPS, odometry, and computer vision. Sensor used in these techniques may include an array of devices mounted on the roof of the vehicle.
For example, FIG. 4 shows a sedan type car 401 with an array of sensor devices 403 mounted on racks attached to the roof area. The types of sensor devices may include one or more cameras to cover a 360 degree view around the vehicle. Another type of sensor device is referred to as a LIDAR, which is a radar device that uses laser light. LIDAR can be used to make a 3D representation of the area surrounding a vehicle. Thus, sensor devices mounted on vehicles may require unobstructed views over the peripheral of the vehicle.
However, the conventional rack arrangement exposes the various sensor devices to various environmental conditions, causes aerodynamic drag, and is unappealing.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.